my_little_pony_fan_lavorfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Equestria Girls 3 La Venganza de las Dazzlings
cap 1: planes # cap 2 estamos de vuelta # cap3 aclarando las cosas # cap4 queremos reformarnos cap1: planes era medianoche en un pequeño hotel abandonado se encontraban tres chicas que dormian tranquilamente en sus camas estas chicas eran adagio dazzle, aria blaze y sonata dusk, adagio no podia dormirse estaba teniendo horribles pesadias sobre lo que paso hace 3 dias en la batalla de las bandas asi que decidio levantarse y bajar al primer piso para tomar un pequeño bocadio de media noche y ver un poco de televicion aun no puedo creer que perdimos, estabamos a punto de hacer que todo el mundo nos amara-dijo adagio pensando en voz alta-no puedo creer que les falle a sonata y aria en ese mmento se escucharon unos pasos que provenian de las escaleras adagio echo un viztazo y resulto ser sonata bajando, aun no se habia percatado de la presencia de adagio asi que fue a la cosina y se hizo un licuado de chocolate y se dirigio a la sala para ver televicion, pero vio a adagio alli observandola a adagio hola mm se q que no te gusta que me despierte a asi pero no podia dormir-dijo sonata con un poco asustada de que adagio la regañara tranquila sonata, yo tampoco puedo dormir ven sientate veamos televicion- dijo adagio con una sonrisa comprensiva, lo cual dejo muy confundida a sonata te sientes bien adagio?-dijo sonata un poco preocupada por lo que adagio le habia contestado-o no espera ya entiendo es uno de esos sueños en los que tu te comportas super bien con nosotras estoy segura que aria bajara en un momento vestida de payaso y luego las rainbows saldran por la puerta co con colmllos y y van a destruir nu nuestros-la pobre sonata no termino de hablar porque se desplomo en el suelo a llorar- yo ya no se que hacer adagio tengo esas pesadias frecuentemente, s siento que voy a volverme loca-el llanto de sonata se escuchaba hasta el dormitorio de aria asi queella decidio ir a ver que pasaba y vio que sonata estaba llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo y adagio intentaba consolarla que le paso-dijo aria, mostrando por primera ves interes por lo que le pasaba a sonata adagio dejo a sonata en el sillon viendo su caricatura favorita con su leche con chocolate y se fue a hablar con aria a la cosina ella le conto todo lo que habia pasado desde que sonata bajo a hacer su leche con chocolate hasta este momento pobre sonata, la comprendo yo tambien he tenido pesadias, claro en ellas no estoy vestida de payaso, pero todas incluyen a las rainbows atacandonos-dijo aria con tono triste yo tambien las he tenido aria-dijo adagio-tu crees que nos pasamos un poco con lo de ser muy populares-dijo adagio con la mirada en el suelo se notaba perfectamente que estaba un poco arrepentida por lo que habian hecho creo que talves si-dijo aria de la misma manera-crees que deberiamos regresar y no se disculparnos? no lo se en mi nterior algo me dice que deberiamos hacerlo pero no soy muy buena pidiendo disculpas-dijo adagio ni yo pero creo que seria lo mejor-dijo aria-pero creo que no hay que decirle a sonata porque no se si te ha dicho que le tiene miedo a la escuela-dijo aria no no lo sabia y tu como lo sabes-dijo adagio con tono de duda la escuche hablando sola en su cuarto - dijo aria- entonses cuando volveremos mañana - dijo adagio- solo dile a sonata que iremos a dar un paseo y yo porque-pregunto aria esta bien yo lo hare ahora ve a dormir creo que sonata se quedar aqui- dijo mientras las dos veian a sonata que estaba completamente dormida CAP 2 estamos de vuelta al dia siguiente adagio y aria se preparaban para ir a la escuela canterlot chias porque estan tan arregladas a donde van-pregunto sonata iremos a dar un paseo quieres venir-dijo adagio mintiendole a sonata para no asustarla claro, y podemos ir al cine-pregunto sonata emosionada claro como quieras-dijo adagio en eso sonata fue a arreglarse y bajo en un segundo ahora ponte esto-dijo adagio enseñadole una manta para los ojos para que-pregunto sonata po porque, antes de ir al cine te llevaremos a una sorpresa-dijo adagio nerviosa de que sonata descubriera su mentira oh esta bien.-.dijo sonata dejandose poner la venda despues de ponerle la venda a sonata fueron a la escuela canterlot cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que nadie recordaba nada, ´por lo cual se sintieron tranquilas, pero justo en eso adagio noto que las rainbow estaban a pocos metros de ellas hablando y nisiquiera habian notado su presencia a adagio no le inporto y se dispuso a quitarle la venda a sonata ok sonata ya lleganos- dijo quitandole la venda, cuando sonata pudo ver con claridad a donde estaban y vio a las rainbows empezo a gritar y quizo huir pero adagio y aria no la dejaban estaban haciendo tanto escandalo que tos hasta las raibows se detuvieron a ver el gran show dramatico que estaban dando que ocurre-pregunto rarity a jusgar por la situacion creo que las dazzlings volvieron y a esa chica de cabello azul le asusta la escuela y en especial nosotras-dijo pinkie y todas se le quedaron viendo por su repentina repuesta, pero no dijeron nada y siguieron biendo lo que pasaba mientras tanto con as dazzlings... sonata estaba gritando y comportandose como una niña de cinco años y estaba empezando a llorar ya que a ella le daba panio la escuela canterlot en especial las rainbows por todo lo,que,habia pasado no no lo are no entrare alli-dijo sonata su voz prendia de un hilo ya estaba empezandoma,llorar por la desesperacion sonata se que estenlugar te trae malos recuerdos, y a nosotras tambien pero no podemos permaneser emserradas toda la vida-dijo adagio, sonata saboa que adagio tenia razon a sique dejo de intentar escaparse y empezo a llorar en el suelo igual que la noche anterior adagio comprendia lo que pasaba, sabia que tenia miedo asique ella la abrazo para consolarla y aria que tambien sabia por lo que estaban pasando en ese momemto se unio al abrazo era una escena muy conmovedora ver a las chicas que intentaron dominar la escuela reducidas en un abrado en medio de plena escuela algunas demlas rainbows como rarity y fluttershy veian esta escena con lagrimas en los ojos, sunset,applejack y rainbowdash la veian confundidas mientras que pinkie dejo de saltar y solo se les quedo viendo saben creo que pinkie aserto esta vez_dijo sunset-creen que deberiamos ir? no lo se cariño si pinkie tiene razon y nos tienen miedo lo unico que aremos es empeorar la situacion_dijo rarity tienes razon pero no creo que sea buena idea dejarlas asi-dijo sunset pero ellas intentarom dominar la escuela y vamos a ser buenas con ellas asi nada mas-dijo rainbow dash solo intentemolo-dijo sunset alentando a las chicas estabien-dijeron todas cap 3 aclarando las cosas Las dazzlings aun seguian en su abrazo grupal y no,se daban cuenta que las rainbow estaban asercandose hasta que sunset hablo mmm hola-dijo sunset cuando sonata escucho su vos empezo a alarmarse de nuevo y se escondio detraz de adagio y aria sonata tranquila-dijo adagio intentando calmar a sonata adagio por primera vez en la vida tiene razon debes tranquilizate, no creo que vallan a convertorse en vampiras-dijo aria refiriendose a las rainbows-y tampoco creo vayan a ... ya callate aria estas asustando la mas-dijo adagio ups lo siento, o espera se que la calmara -dijo aria enseguida se fue corriendo y a los pocos segundos traia una bolsa de tacos en la mano sonata vio los tacos y se tranquilizo un poco bien ahora que sonata esta mas traquila quierp que me expliques porque dijiste que Por Primera Vez en la vida tenia razon-pregunto adagio en tono serio porque es verdad tus planes siempre fracasan - fijo aria si ya lo se gracias por restregarmenlo en la cara, pero que tiene que ver eso con sonata-dijo adagio no lo se solo queria comprobar que tu actitud compaseva fuera real-dijo aria esto es enserio, primero sonata y ahora tu no , que acaso piensan que soy una mandona sin sentimientos-pregunto adagio crei que nunca lo admitirias-dijo aria saben que dejemos esta conversacion para despues, porque estoy segura de que si no lo asemos mi actotu comprensiba se ira al demomio-dijo adagio estoy deacuerdo-dijo aria chicas enserio que nos esta pasando ultimamente hemos estado de acuerdo entre las tres y nos hemos tratado bien -dijo adagio tienes razon es un poco extraño.-dijo aria-hay no de nuevo como puedes tener razon tantas veses que pasara luego, sonata dira halgo extremadamente inteligente bueno enrealidad yo....-sonata fue interrumpida por aria mejor callate sonata-dijo aria ho hola -dijo adagio respondiendo al saludo de sunset-mmm nosotras queriamos decirles algo enserio, porque ahora ya no me dicen nada-dijo sonata que acaso no ves como te pusiste ase un rato, y aun asi querias que te dijeramos-dijo aria es verdad-dijo sonata bueno como decia, nosotras solo... queriamos disculparnos por lo que paso-dijo adagio esta bien, las perdonamos,-dijo sunset y todas asintieron en señal de afirmacion-y ahora vamos a clases en el almuezo ablamos todas se fueron caminando y sonata se quedo atras en eso llego pinkie tranquila no te pasara nada-dijo pinkie gracias creo que podemos ser buenas amigas-dijo sonata en eso tienes razon-dijo pinkie dandole una sonrisa a sonata y llebandola adentro cap 4 queremos reformarnos mas tarde en la cafeteria las dazzlings estaban sentadas en la misma mesa de las rainbows todas sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que sunset, cansada de el silencio sepulcral que habia en ese momento, hablo... y entonses que hacen aqui, en la escuela, exactamente-pregunto, sunset bueno nosotras queriamos... pedirles disculpas por lo que paso en la batalla de las bandas enserio?-preguntaron rainbow dash y applejack un poco confundidas por lo que acababan de escuchar si, acaso no nos creen-pregunto aria si, es solo que nunca pensamos que lo dirian de esa...forma-dijo rainbow dash sonata aun no se sentia del todo comoda estando con las rainbows, estaba muy callada, hasta que pinkie la saco de sus pensamientos oye sonata quieres-dijo entregandole un cupcake claro...pero porque?-pregunto ella daaa, porque somos amigas ahora y no puedo ver a ninguno de mis amigos tristes o enojadosy mis cupcakes siempre ayudan-dijo pinkie tu...me consideras tu amiga-pregunto sonata claro que si igual que tus hermanas-dijo pinkie nosotras no somos hermanas-dijo adagio y entonses porque siempre estan juntas-pregunto sunset-que yo sepa siempre han vivido juntas desde que estan en equestria no siempre fue a si-dijo aria aque se refieren-pregunto fluttershy que habia permanecido callada todo el almuerzo bueno pues es una historia un poco larga-respondio sonata las escuchamos queridas-dijo rarity empezando a acomodarse en su asiento ok, todo comenzo... continuara... Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Alicornios Categoría:Ocs femeninos Categoría:Miembros de la Familia Apple Categoría:Fanfics